Las facetas ocultas del Dragon Slayer de Hierro
by Andrea2ce
Summary: Descubriremos las facetas y los sentimientos que Gajeel oculta en su interior. Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de "el mejor gremio de todos, Fairy Tail. Los sentimientos son: soberbia, admiración, miedo, optimismo y compasión. Completo
1. Soberbia

**Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de "el mejor gremio de todos, Fairy Tail.**

**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES NI FAIRY TAIL ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA! **

**El personaje que elegí es Gajeel y los ****sentimientos que me tocaron son: ****soberbia, admiración, miedo, compasión y optimismo**

**Aquí tienen el primer Drabble:**

* * *

**Soberbia:**

Dentro del gremio Lord Phantom, el Dragon Slayer comía un montón de chatarra sentado solo en una de las mesas.

Recordaba con soberbia su última misión. El elegido para ello fue él, porque él era el más fuerte del gremio, el más sádico, y el más orgulloso. ¡Como había destrozado al gremio contrincante! Como lo había disfrutado. La mala suerte fue que nadie se encontraba dentro. Como le hubiese gustado ver sus caras, pero no había podido, pero estaba seguro que aquellas haditas tenían unas ganas locas de venganza. ¡Ja! como si pudiesen luchar con ellos, eran muchos más y mucho mejores. Unas cuantas hadas no les podían vencer. Ni él y ni a Los Element 4.

Sabía que secuestrar y llevar a casa a la señorita Heardfilla era solo una tapadera del Maestro José para atacar al gremio .Ahora mismo, Juvia y el monsoir Sol se encontraban a secuestrando a la hija del millonario y llevándola a la base secreta. Le hubiese gustado hacerlo él mismo, pero tenía que dejar que los otros también se divirtiesen. Para él, aquello le estaba bien. Solo quería patear traseros. Quería probarse a sí mismo, quería luchar contra Salamander, el otro Dragon Slayer, pero estaba claro, no, era segurísimo, que le ganaría. Ese Hada no se podía comparar con él, no tendría oportunidad. El único problema sería Titania, pero si tenía la oportunidad también la aplastaría. También estaba Laxus, Mystogan y Gildarts, pero según la información que le había dado el maestro José no se encontraba en Magnolia, ni siquiera estaban seguros que siguiesen en Fiore. Y si por alguna extraña razón apareciesen por aquí, el Maestro, seguro que los eliminaría.

Pese a la destrucción de su gremio, las hadas no atacaran, son demasiado cobardes, no se atreven a atacarnos y a crear una guerra de gremios, por eso la noche anterior hizo una última jugarreta, si ahora ellos no atacaban seria él mismo quien atacaría primero. En ese momento alguien le saco de sus pensamientos

-Acabo de oír que atacaste a Fairy Tail, Gajeel – este ni se inmuto, no sabía quién era, uno de los integrantes del gremio, pero para el gusto de Gajeel demasiado débil. El hombre continuó hablando.

-Apuesto que en este momento se sienten my desconcertados.- El Dragon Slayer se estaba hartando de escuchar aquel tipo, demasiado estúpido e ignorante, dejo de comer, si volvía a abrir la boca se la cerraría el mismo.

-Se lo merecen ¿No es así? – Gajeel no se lo pensó ni un segundo, estaba harto. Ataco al tipo que no supo de donde le vino el golpe.

Los otros integrantes del gremio empezaron a reír, y el pelinegro se levantó de la mesa.

- Deberías sábelo. No me habléis cuando estoy comiendo.- dijo el Dragon Slayer.- ¿A quién le importan esos idiotas? Nosotros somos más poderosos que ellos.

Una voz hablo por el piso de arriba.

-Excelente trabajo Gajeel – era el Maestro José

-No tan rápido Maestro- le contesto- esa escoria no actuara solo con eso. Así que les he dejado un regalo extra. – sonrió de manera orgullosa.

- Vaya, vaya, solo asegúrate de mantenerla con vida.

-Gigigi.- el maestro desapareció y él volvió a sentarse y siguió comiendo.

La última jugarreta fue la que más disfruto, si destruir el gremio ya fue una gozada atacar a aquellas haditas indefensas fue lo máximo. Una sonrisa cruel se formó en su rostro. Pero le decepcionaron. Tres magos, y ninguno de ellos era la mitad de fuerte que él, los tres intentaron huir con la cola entre las piernas, todos… bueno, no todos. Entonces lo recordó. Uno de ellos intento luchar contra él. La enana, la mujer pequeñaja intento luchar contra él pero no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Esas letras de fuego o de hielo no le hicieron ni cosquillas. Pero tenía que admirar el valor de la chica, pocos magos se enfrentan a él, sobre todo si su nivel está muy lejos de suyo. Eso hizo que el pelinegro disfrutara más, viendo aquellos ojos caramelos llenos de odio y terror, no savia el por qué, pero de ella se acordaba perfectamente, su pelo, sus ojos, hasta de sus ropas, pero de los otros dos ni siquiera recordaba si eran hombres o mujeres, solo recordaba vagamente el tipo de magia que usaban. Uno de ellos utilizaba las plantas y el otro corría muy rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente para escapar de él.

Recordó con orgullo como les hizo gritar, y como les dejo inconscientes para después colgarlos en el árbol más grande un parque cercano y como pintó el símbolo de Lord Phantom sobre su piel.

Acabó con su comida y se dirigió al techo del gremio para echarse una siesta. Pero no le dió tiempo porque un soplo de aire le trajo una noticia muy esperada.

- Así que por fin, esas haditas han decidido atacar. – se dijo a sí mismo. Estaba ansioso de pelear.

Desde abajo podía escuchar a sus "compañeros de gremio".

-Eso es genial. Esas haditas tienen que estar cabreadas.- dijo uno.

-Oí que Gajeel fue allí y se hizo cargo de tres.- contestó otro.

-Venga vamos a trabajar. Y cuando volvamos, arranquemos algunas haditas de hada

-Aquí vienen.- dijo el Dragon Slayer de hierro.

Escuchó una explosión viniendo de la puerta principal. ¿Atacarían de cara? Si que se creían valientes las hada. Allí estaban casi todos sus integrantes. En unos minutos comenzó allí mismo se formó una gran batalla. Gajeel los observo atentamente, o una figura femenina pelirroja destacaba entre todas.

-Así que esa es Erza la Titania, Laxus y Mystogan no han venido a ayudar ¿Eh? Malditos engreídos. Sin embargo las cosas salen como el maestro José planeaba. Esa escoria se ha enfurecido mucho, mira como defienden a sus amigos y a su gremio. Quizás ya es hora de intervenir. Gigigi.

Fue entonces cuando soberbio Dragon Slayer entro al campo de batalla, sin saber que algún día, este no muy lejano, el defesaría de la misma manera su amigos y a su gremio, Fairy Tail.

**Palabras: 1004 (solo me pase un poquito XD)**

**Espero que os guste, pronto vendré con los demás sentimientos.**

**Nos vemos ;) **


	2. Admiración

**Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de "el mejor gremio de todos, Fairy Tail.**

**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES NI FAIRY TAIL ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA! **

**Sin más les dejo**** con el segundo Drabble:**

**Admiración:**

Fue vergonzoso, no ser capaz de salir del gremio, tener que quedarse con el maestro, Salamander y su gato, viendo a sus compañeros peleándose y ellos con los brazos cruzados. Un tal Fried había puesto unas runas en la puerta, y en teoría no podían salir del gremio, las estatuas y los mayores de 80, y claramente el no era ni una cosa ni la otra.

La chica pelirroja acababa de salir en busca de Eveergreen. Erza, Titania, no llevaba mucho tiempo en Fairy Tail pero como todos en el gremio, la temía y a la vez admiraba. Si, el orgulloso Dragon Slayer de Hierro sentía admiración por alguien, pero eso no lo admitiría en voz alta, nunca. Erza era mucho más fuerte que él, aunque le costase admitirlo, no sabía como lo haría, pero algún día la superaría.

Incorporarse a Fairy Tail, ese gremio lleno de tarados y de estúpidos le había afectado, había despertado sentimientos que Gajeel creía olvidados y eliminados, que no los sentía Aparto los recuerdos de su mente. Su mente estaba confusa y eso a él no le gustaba, sabía que si seguía así sentir admiración por sus compañeros solo era el principio.

* * *

Las chicas habían vuelto a la normalidad gracias a que Erza había vencido a Eveergren. Pero ahora Laxus les amenazaba con otra cosa. El palacio del trueno. Unas pequeñas esferas flotaban por encima de Magnolia y amenazaban con hacer caer una lluvia de rayos en menos de una hora. No las podían destruir ya que estaban hechizadas con magia de enlace corporal.

Las chicas se fueron para avisar a la gente de la ciudad y para derrotar a los dos de la tribu Raijin. ¡Ja! Como si pudieran hacerlo.

Allí solo quedemos 4 personas: la chica enana del pelo azul que estaba cuidando de la muchacha que acababa de ser chamuscada por el rayo, Salamander y él.

- ¡Que está pensando ese bastardo!- grito Salamander a la vez que saltaba por la terraza para chocarse con una pared invisible de runas.

- ¡Natsu!- gritó la peli azul

- Si tanto quieres ser el maestro, entonces pelea contra el abuelo tú mismo.- continuaba gritando Salamander mientras seguía golpeando la pared sin éxito.- ¡Ya es suficiente Laxus!

- Cálmate Natsu.- sugirió la peli azul.

- ¡No es momento para calmarse!

- Escucha- interrumpió la chica- son runas ¿verdad?

- Lo sabemos- le dije con suficiencia.

- Es un tipo de escritura mágica, así que yo podría ser útil.

- ¿Qué?- no pude evitar sorprenderme, ¿nos podía sacar de allí?

- ¿En serio, Levy?-dijo Natsu volviéndose para mirarla.

Levy… ¿ese era su nombre? un nombre bonito… ¡Pero qué coño estoy pensando!

-Sí, yo creo que vosotros podréis derrotar a Laxus.- dijo Levy.

- Claro que si, tenlo por seguro.- le afirme

Ella se volvió para mirarme y no tengo ni idea del porque, pero me dedico una gran sonrisa. Aquello me impacto. Acaso ya no me temía ¿con todo lo que le había hecho?

* * *

Después de acostar a la chica del pelo verde, Levy se puso a trabajar, de mientras Salamander seguía pegando se porrazos contra la pared. Gajeel escuchaba murmurara a la chica, estaba tirada en el suelo del gremio rodeada de por lo menos una docena de libros, y por pura curiosidad se acercó y me sente a su lado, ella no pareció darse cuenta.

- Si tomo la información de la disposición de las letras carmín…- se decía a sí misma- y las descompongo en sus materiales de letra, puedo recoger el vocabulario usado para construir las reglas.. L,O,S,U…

Estaba asombrado, embobado más bien. Como está resolviendo las runas y ¡qué coño está diciendo! No entendía nada. Como una chica tan pequeña como ella podía ser tan inteligente, tener tan grande cerebro. Podría llegar muy lejos, solo le faltaba un poco de entrenamiento. Sería muy débil pero seguramente, una de las personas más inteligentes, una persona digna de admirar… ¡Maldición! Otra persona con la que siento admiración, pero ella se lo merece… Ya me gustaría a mí ser tan inteligente como ella…

- Entonces- continuo ella absorta en su trabajo.- lo cambio a gramática Gheel…

-Wow, eres sorprendente.-se me escapo de manera involuntaria, estaba tan fascinado que cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde- No tengo ni idea de lo que dices.

- ¡No!-grito ella volteándose para mí. Me asuste ¿había dicho algo malo?- L y S son falsas. ¡El código clave es Als!

- ¿L-Lo es?- dije yo todavía impactado. Ella bajo la vista de vuelta al libro.

-No te preocupes- me dijo – los sacare de aquí.

- Realmente no tienes porque… - _ayudarme_ le iba a decir pero ella me interrumpió.

- Por favor, detengan a Laxus.- me dijo con una mirada serena con esos ojos color caramelo.

Por supuesto, me hubiese gustado contestarle, pero no sé por qué las palabras no me salieron.

* * *

-¿Oh? Lucy ganó- informó Natsu.

- ¿Bromeas? ¿La animadora sabe luchar?- no podía creérmelo.

-Lucy es muy fuerte.- me contesto con una sonrisa Salamander.

- Mientes es solo una animadora.- seguía sin poder creérmelo.

A partir de ahí Salamander me empezó a molestar, pero justo cuando le iba a dar una buena paliza.

-¡Eso es!- grito una voz detrás nuestro. El peli rosado y yo nos asustamos.

-¿Qué es qué? – gritemos a la vez.

- Lo he resuelto- dijo Levy contenta de su trabajo.

- Bien- gritemos otra vez los dos a la vez, me estaba empezando a molestar.

La enana se situó en frente de la pared invisible.

-Ahora voy a rescribir el conjuro. – dijo y se volteo para mirarnos.- Natsu, Gajeel, es hora de que forméis parte en la Batalla de Fairy Tail.

Lo estoy deseando- grito Salamander.

- Es hora de divertirnos.- dije yo.

La enana rescribió el conjuro y por fin pude salir a patearle el culo a Laxus.

* * *

**Palabras: 977  
**

**Espero que os allá gustado.  
**

**Nos vemos ;) **


	3. Miedo

**Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de "el mejor gremio de todos, Fairy Tail.**

**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES NI FAIRY TAIL ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA! **

**Aquí tienen el tercer Drabble:**

* * *

**Miedo:**

Algo iba mal, muy mal. El Dragón de Hierro corría por el bosque a toda velocidad, era de noche y llovía, las gotas de lluvia heladas resbalaban por su ropa y su piel.

Buscaba a alguien, pero no tenía muy claro a quien, pero sabía que esta era muy importante para él, de vida o muerte. De pronto sintió un aroma conocido y sangre, SU sangre. Siguió el rastro con desesperación, y con miedo, mucho miedo a que algo le hubiese pasado. Un aullido rasgó el aire. La escena que encontró fue horripilante, esta se le quedaría marcada en el fondo de su alma.

Había un pequeño estanque, el agua estaba tintada de un rojo escarlata. En la orilla de este había pequeño cuerpo, Gajeel sabia quien era, su olfato nunca le fallaba, pero no podía creérselo, no quería. Se acerco despacio pero cuando pudo ver el cuerpo totalmente las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas. Una figura femenina, muy pequeña, vestía un vestido anaranjado, ahora todo destrozado y manchado con grandes manchas de sangre. Su pelo siempre adornado con una diadema, ahora revuelto y también manchado con su sangre. Intentó levantarse para ayudarla, pero no podía sabía que era demasiado tarde, estaba temblando y unas lágrimas amenazaban a caer. Por primera vez su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba paralizado de miedo, de miedo a perderla.

Una voz áspera, aterradora y profunda resonó en su cabeza:

-Todo esto ha pasado por tu culpa, tú no la has querido proteger.

Después de esto todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Gajeel se despertó sudando y aterrorizado. Le costó situarse, estaba en su habitación, en su apartamento. _¿Una pesadilla? ¿Una maldita pesadilla?_ Respiraba entrecortadamente y aún sudando, tenía frio. Lo peor de todo es que aun tenía esa sensación, algo iba mal, terriblemente mal.

Se levanto de la cama y con la luz apagada se dirigió a al lavabo, si cerraba los ojos aun la podía ver, allí, tirada en el suelo, sin vida. Se lavo la cara con agua fría para apartar aquellas imágenes y volvió a la habitación. Ahora la luz estaba encendida, Lily estaba despierto, de pie en su camita.

-¿Que te ha pasado Gajeel?- pregunto preocupado.

-Nada- contesto bruscamente.

-Algo te ha tenido que pasar, siempre duermes profundamente y toda la noche de un tirón.-le dijo el pequeño Exeed. Gracias a esas palabras las imágenes volvían a su mente. Gajeel chasqueo la lengua y las parto de sus pensamientos.

Lily al ver que no le contestaba le dijo la razón más obvia

-Has tenido una pesadilla.- Aquello hizo que el Dragon Slayer abriera más los ojos, pero seguía sin contestar, aunque Lily ya tenía su respuesta.

- Así que una pesadilla, quien lo iba a decir el gran Gajeel Redfox teniendo mie… - Pero el Dragón de Hierro no le dejo acabar, se giro bruscamente y se abalanzó hacia él pequeño Exeed.

- Ni se te ocurra decirlo, ni pensarlo, yo no tengo miedo a nada.

-Claro que tienes miedo, todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo Gajeel y no pienses que eres una excepción.

Gajeel lo ignoro y fue a sentarse en su cama.

- Todo el mundo tiene miedo, hasta yo tengo miedo a los rayos- un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda del pequeño- si me los cuentas a lo mejor te ayuda.

- Te estoy diciendo que no ha sido nada, puedo yo solo.

- Entonces lo afirmas, que has tenido una pesadilla.

-¡NOO!

-Gajeel eres imposible, solo te diré una cosa: los miedos no son malos te hacen crecer como persona y si los enfrentas te podrás hacer más fuerte. Así que ya esta, vamos a dormir.

Gajeel hizo caso omiso de las savias palabras de su compañero. Apago las luces y se volvió a meter en la cama.

* * *

Cuanto había pasado, una o dos horas, no estaba seguro. Todavía seguía dando vueltas en la cama, des de allí poda escuchar los suaves ronquidos del Exeed. Esto nunca le pasaba, como dijo Lily el siempre se dormía en seguida, pero hoy no era el caso, su pesadilla lo había trastornado. Su orgullo era demasiado grande para ceder, admitir que tenía miedo de que le pasara algo a la enana y perderla. Las palabras de Lily resonaron en su cabeza "_El miedo no es malo"_ _"Luchar contra él te hace más fuerte". _Si aquellas palabras eran ciertas, proteger a la enana le haría más fuerte. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Claro que si, la protegería y no dejaría que nada le sucediera. Con esos pensamientos el pelinegro por fin cayó dentro de un dulce y reposado sueño.

* * *

**Palabras: 773**

**Espero que os haiga gustado :D**

**Proximamente: Optimismo**


	4. Optimismo

**Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de "el mejor gremio de todos, Fairy Tail.**

**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES NI FAIRY TAIL ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

**Aquí tienen el quarto Drabble:**

** Optimismo:**

El gremio estaba tranquilo. ¿Cuál era la razón? El equipo de Natsu se había ido de misión y muchos otros equipos también, el gremio estaba casi vacío.

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro se encontraba en la barra, tomando una cerveza.

-Gajeel, voy a hablar un momento con Charles, ahora vuelvo.- le dijo su Exeed, y se fue volando en dirección donde se encontraba la pequeña Dragon Slayer. Al cabo de un rato alguien le hablo:

-Hola Gajeel.- saludó Wendy con una sonrisa. El pelinegro se volteó.

- Hola pequeña.- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?- preguntó tímidamente. Aquello sorprendió a Gajeel. No era que le disgustase la pequeña, prpe casi nunca pasaban tiempo justos.

-Cl-Claro- logro decir el mayor.

-¿Sabes donde esta Levy y a los demás? Hace tiempo que se fue de misión y no han vuelto.- la pregunta le sorprendió pero mostro indiferencia.

-No.- le contestó secamente.

-¿Qué crees que les ha podido pasar?

- Posiblemente estén muertos.- le contesto sin bromear. Wendy se quedo impactada pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-Tienes que ser más optimista.

El pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos. Optimista. Un recuerdo que creía hace tiempo perdido revolvió su mente. En aquel momento los dos Exeed se acercaron.

-Wendy, nos tenemos que ir.- dijo Charles.

De acuerdo.- contesto la pequeña, entonces se dirigió al mayor- Adiós Gajeel, hasta luego.

-Adiós.- le contesto.

Después de perderla de vista se perdió en sus recuerdos.

* * *

Era de noche, la luna llena brillaba en el oscuro cielo. En lo más profundo del bosque un niño de pelo negro y ojos escarlatas, de no más de 6 años corría por el bosque desesperadamente. Estaba siendo perseguido, un oso pardo gigante corría detrás de él. Desgraciadamente el niño tropezó y cayó al suelo. Ahora el oso se le acercaba lentamente. El niño intentó levantarse pero el tobillo derecho le falló, viendo llegar su propio final el chiquillo se volteo y miro directamente a los ojos de la bestia, sin miedo, sin temor, con la cabeza bien alta.

- No te tengo miedo.- chilló el pequeño, aun así el oso no retrocedió.- Ven, atácame, te demostraré de lo que soy capaz.

Justamente cuando el oso iba a saltar sobre él una sombra paso por encima de ellos. El pequeño notó como algo se posaba detrás de él, pero aun así no se giro, seguía mirando al oso que ahora estaba aterrorizado, seguidamente el animal se dio la vuelta y huyó con el rabo entre las piernas.

Cuando el pequeño perdió de vista al animal, se levanto y se volteo, inmediatamente se lamentó de que el oso no se le hubiese comido. Delante suya se encontraba una inmensa figura, de forma réptil, de más de 6 metros de alto. Tenía unas garras grandiosas y un gran cuello. En su cabeza destacaban unos dientes muy afilados y una lengua bífida se asomaba por estos. Detrás de la cabeza se podían ver dos enormes alas. El niño se quedo atónito, no podía pensar con claridad, no podía correr, tampoco apartar la vista de aquella criatura, su piel de esta relucía con un brillo metálico, _está recubierto de metal_, fue el primer pensamiento del crío.

Los ojos escarlatas del pequeño se encontraron con los también rojos de la bestia y por fin pudo articular palabra.

-Un Dragón.- dijo en un susurro

- Pues claro enano, que te creías que era.- dijo una profunda y metálica voz, el pequeño dio un paso atrás y cayó de nuevo al suelo.

-Pu-puedes hablar.

- Por supuesto que puedo hablar vuestro idioma enano, aunque no hablo mucho con humanos.- El más pequeño pudo ver como se formaba una extraña sonrisa en el rostro de la criatura.

-¿Qu-Que quieres? m-me vas a comer…

- Supongo que podría, pero no estoy aquí por eso. Quiero enseñarte una cosa, voy a enseñarte la magia de un Dragon Slayer.

-¿Magia? ¿Con eso me podre hacer más fuerte?- pregunto emocionado.

- Si, muy fuerte.

El pequeño reflexiono sobre las palabras del dragón pero finalmente…

-¡Mientes! Seguro que me quieres comer, cuando menos me lo espere me comerás.

- Si quisiese cometer ya lo hubiese hecho.- le dijo enseñando le los dientes, pero luego sonrió. Pareció que el pequeño entro en razón.

- Magia de Dragon Slayer… Parece algo difícil de aprender.- el pelinegro pareció deprimido.- no sé si…

-¡Hey enano!- interrumpió el dragón- ¡Tienes que ser más optimista!

- ¿Optimista? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto curioso el pequeño.

- Tenia que suponer que un enano como tú no podría saberlo.- rió el dragón.

-No me llames enano, no soy un enano, soy mucho más grande y fuerte que niños de mi misma edad.

- Puedes ser el más alto de todos los humanos, pero para mi seguirás siendo un enano. -El niño hincho los mofletes en señal de indignación pero no dijo nada.

-Pero volviendo al tema- continuo el dragón- tener optimismo significa ver las cosas siempre de manera positiva, no como tú. – Medito unos segundos y soltó una carcajada- Parece que te elegido bien, porque de optimismo yo tengo mucho, haber si se te pega un poco.

-Elegido… ¿Porque me has elegido a mí para enseñarme esa magia tan rara?

- Bueno… principalmente porque tienes amplitudes para la magia de Dragón Slayer, y segundo porque cuando el oso te había acorralado has mostrado ser valiente y no tener miedo, ahora solo te falta el optimismo y así podrás ser un perfecto y fuerte Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

-¿De hierro?- preguntó el chiquillo.

- Pues claro, delante de tuya tienes a él magnifico Dragón de Hierro, Metalicana. Por cierto enano, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El pequeño sonrió.

- Gajeel Redfox.

* * *

- ¿De qué te ríes Gajeel?

Volviendo al presente el pelinegro se volteo para Lily.

- De nada.- dicho esto se levantó.- Ya es hora de irnos.

* * *

**Palabras: 987**

**Espero que os haya justado ^-^**

**Próximamente: Compasión **


	5. Compasión

**Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de "el mejor gremio de todos, Fairy Tail.**

**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES NI FAIRY TAIL ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA! **

**El personaje que elegí es Gajeel y los ****sentimientos que me tocaron son: ****soberbia, admiración, miedo, compasión y optimismo**

**Aquí tienen el ultimo Drabble:**

* * *

Compasión:

En aquel entonces la compasión no era no sentimiento con el que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro estuviese muy relacionado, pocas veces había sentido compasión, por no decir que nunca. Era un sentimiento que para su pensar era inútil, era un defecto. ¿Para qué servía tener compasión? ¿De que servía tener compasión por un enemigo? No servía para nada, al contrario te hacía dudar y les daba a tus enemigos una buena oportunidad para acabar contigo.

Gajeel siempre recordaría la primera vez que trato con ese sentimiento…

* * *

Acababa de acabar con trabajo de su antiguo gremio, Phantom Lord. Todo el gremio oscuro al que le había tocado neutralizar estaba destruido, no quedaba nada de él. Los magos oscuros no se moverían de la cama por más de un año (si es que sobrevivían a las heridas).Ahora el mago se encontraba comiendo hierro entre los escombros del gremio, de pronto escucho algo detrás suya, justamente detrás de una columna semi caída, pero el pelinegro no se alarmó.

- Quien quiera que seas, se que estas ahí. Si tienes que resolver algo conmigo no tienes por qué esconderte, ven aquí y pelea.- dijo aún sin darse la vuelta.

-Y-Yo…- dijo una voz infantil.

¿Infantil? Gajeel se giró rápidamente y vio que detrás de aquella columna había un niño. Un pequeño de no más de 6 años de piel pálida, la ropa que llevaba estaba destrozada y dejaba ver algunas marcas y moratones decoraban su piel ,la mirada del chiquillo estaba fija en el suelo, eso hacía que no pudiese verle el rostro, su corto pelo negro estaba todo sucio y despeinado.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí un mocoso?

-Y-Yo…- balbuceó el niño.

- Venga chico que no tengo todo el día.- dijo molesto el mayor. El niño trago y intentó continuar.

-Yo estaba dentro del gremio…

- ¡Formas parte del gremio oscuro!- gritó Gajeel

-¡No!- exclamo el pequeño a la vez que levantaba la mirada la cabeza. Por primera vez Gajeel pudo observar el rostro del niño, estaba todo lleno de moratones y arañazos pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención al Dragon Slayer, fue el color de sus ojos, escarlatas, como los suyos.

- Me tenían encerrado en el calabozo, yo no tenía nada que ver con ellos.- continuó el niño.

Gajeel no acababa de creérselo, sería muy fácil darle un golpe y dejarlo cao, pero… no podía. Le recordaba mucho a sí mismo con su edad. "_¿Y que si se parece a mí?"_ Se preguntó a sí mismo. Al final decidió que sería mejor ignorarlo, ¿qué podría hacer un niño?

- Pues ya esta libre así que lárgate.- dijo dándole la espalda al pequeño.

-P-Pero…yo no tengo a donde ir…- el mayor se volvió a voletar.

-¿Cómo? ¿No tienes familia ni nada parecido?- preguntó

- No…- susurro el niño. Fue entonces cuando Gajeel estudió la posibilidad de llevarlo consigo. ¡Qué! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Estaba teniendo compasión hacia al niño? Y si no era así ¿Por qué no se marchaba sin más? ¿Qué le retenía ahí? Nada ni nadie podía contestar esas preguntas, lo que molestaba mucho al Dragon Slayer, intentó sacar todo eso de su cabeza.

El niño al ver que Gajeel no contestaba continuó.

-Me gustaría que me enseñases a pelear.- dijo sin rodeos.

- ¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir Gajeel.- ¿Tu quieres aprender a pelear?- el pequeño asintió.- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír enano.- le dijo con una sonrisa burleta.

- Por favor señor.-suplicó- He visto como a pateado el trasero de todos los del gremio oscuro. Quiero aprender a pelear y así valerme por mi mismo. Quiero ser vuestro discípulo.

"Mi discípulo", pensó el Dragon Slayer "eso suena bien pero…" Gajeel volvió a mirar el rostro del chico. Se parecía tanto a él cuando tenia su edad, la misma voluntad, las mismas ganas de aprender a luchar, los mismos ojos... El sentimiento se volvió a hacer presente y sin saber muy bien porque acabó aceptando.

- De acuerdo mocoso.- los ojos escarlatas del pequeño se iluminaron- pero con una condición, tendrás que pasar una prueba de acceso. ¿Crees que podrás con ello?

- ¡Si, seguro que sí!

-Bueno pues… tienes que valerte por ti mismo durante una semana.- el niño pareció confuso.- No puedes ir a ninguna ciudad ni pueblo. Tienes que comer lo que hay en el bosque o aprender a cazar y tener cuidado de los animales salvajes. Si cuando yo vuelva dentro de una semana has sobrevivido te enseñare a pelear. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

- ¡Si, de acuerdo señor!- exclamó el pequeño con una gran sonrisa, pero el Dragon Slayer hizo una mueca.

- No me llames señor, no me gusta.- dijo volteándose para seguir el camino de vuelta a su gremio.- Llámame por mi nombre, Gajeel Redfox.- eso le hizo pensar- Por cierto no te he preguntado el nombre mocoso ¿Cual es?

- Raios, Raios Cheney.- le contestó el pequeño con una sonrisa. Dicho esto el mayor continuó su camino, y el pequeño se quedó donde estaba, contemplando como su nuevo maestro se perdía en el horizonte.

* * *

Aquel recuerdo hizo sonreír al Dragon Slayer de Hierro, también recordaba como después de una semana volvió al lugar, esperando que el mocoso se hubiera ido, renunciando así a su entrenamiento, pero lo que se encontró fue aun más sorprendente. El chico parecía más sano, ya no estaba tan pálido, y ahora ataba menos esquelético.

Aquella fue la primera vez que sintió aquel extraño sentimiento,la compasión, pero ahora, desde que entro en Fairy Tail, ese y otros muchos sentimientos que antes los catalogado de inútiles, les acompañaban todos los días. Pero pero él no se arrepentia. Gajeel sabía que haber entrado en Fairy Tail era lo mejor que le había podido pasar en toda su vida.

**Palabras: 967  
**

**Espero que haiga gustado esta serie de ****Drabble**s.  


**Espero que se me ocuran nuevas histórias. ;)  
**

**Sayonara^^**


End file.
